All About a Boy
All About a Boy is the 14th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis TEDDY FACES HIS FRIENDS WITH THE TRUTH – Everything changes for Navid (Michael Steger) when he learns how Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) used the baby she gave up for adoption. Adrianna leans on Silver (Jessica Stroup) for support and makes a shocking discovery. Annie (Shenae Grimes) gets the opportunity to audition for a play and Emily (guest star Abbie Cobb, "Jonas") comes up with a plan to sabotage her. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) returns from a spiritual retreat and decides to throw a party for Guru Sona (guest star Claudia Black) but realizes the Guru may not be the person Naomi thinks she is. Ivy (Gillian Zinser) is nervous about getting back in the water after her accident. Teddy (Trevor Donovan) is being blackmailed and is surprised to find out who is behind it. Recap Silver and Navid are making out when Adrianna calls. First him, then her. She stops the activity, she can't be a cheater and a liar. She's not "that girl", the one that messes around with her girlfriend's boyfriend. Navid agrees, this has gone on long enough. Silver says no, not while Ade is trying to get her baby back. Navid says it'll never happen. She's a high school dropout, she's delusional. Exactly, says Silver. If he dumps her on top of that, she'll break. Navid disagrees. She's stronger than Silver knows. Ade can handle this.Silver holds up a tabloid cover with Ade looking like she's on the breaking point, and Navid grants her that that is not a very empowering shot. So what do they do? What they have been doing, Silver guesses. Navid starts kissing her again, but she shoves him away. That's not what she meant. Annie runs into Katherine outside work. She's very excited that they're going to be putting on "The Importance of Being Earnest." Katherine wants her to audition. Annie is very excited.Teddy arrives at school and ends up packing next to Ian. Teddy and Ian agree that this past week was one of the best weeks of their lives. Teddy slides back into straight guy mode when Liam approaches. Ian tells him he's underestimating what his friends will accept. Naomi arrives at school all blissed out. Ivy asks her how the cult thing is. Noami doesn't take offense. She explains how getting out of a bad place involves 'shedding leaves'. Ivy sounds a little interested, especially when Naomi says the guru helped her get over her fear. She's throwing a party for Guru Sona, and they're invited.Liam has to bail on surfing, he's going to help Annie run lines for the play. He says how important this is to her, landing this role. Emily is eavesdropping. Navid says he hates Hugh Grant, apropos of nothing. He got a text from Ade, she's depressed and wants him to come over. When she's depressed, she eats ice cream and watches Notting Hill. Ergo, Hugh Grant. There's a package in Teddy's locker, containing a blackmail note with pictures of Teddy and Ian kissing. The blackmailer wants $50k or the world finds out. He promptly texts Ian and shows him the contents of the envelope. He says he'll do what he has to do, and Ian assumes that means he's coming out sooner rather than later. Teddy says no. He's going to pay. Naomi and Guru Sona are talking about the party. Sona tells Naomi she's incredible. The guru tells her she's ready to hear something. She has a spiritual gift. She's on a higher plane than other people. She thinks that she has discovered "The Golden Fruit" in Naomi. The chosen one. She says that in time, she will be learning from Naomi. She wants to open a new wellness center in Topanga Canyon. She can't afford the land just yet. Ade greets Navid with a kiss. She's all excited, and he fears that's because she's getting her daughter back. No, that's not why. She's getting a reality show. Did she ever want her baby back? Don't be silly. It's adoption, you don't get a do-over. Especially not with her history. But she can totally be a reality star! Navid is stunned, and over it. Totally over it. She's a whole new level of selfish. Ade is alarmed, she loves Navid. He tells her no, she doesn't. She's vain and she's shallow, and she uses people.He hopes she enjoys her reality show. Have fun on Bravo. He hopes she gets whatever the hell she wants, but he doesn't want to be with her anymore.Navid calls Silver, but she tells him she can't talk now, she's happy with her cable service. Ade got there before he could call. Ivy meets with Guru Sona. She explains how she's afraid of the water since she almost drowned, but she can't stand not surfing. Sona tells her that fear is created by one's mind, so it can be overcome by one's mind. Has Ivy ever tried meditation? No. Ivy says she needs real help, not destressing or whatever. Sona says the mind is as powerful as any drug, but the high is natural, safer and cheaper. She gives Ivy a book on meditation and tells her to open her mind. Ivy takes the book to the beach and meditates. It doesn't work, she winds up focused on the rock she crashed into. Ian and Silver catch up. She's very happy for him, but he can't tell her more because his boyfriend is in the closet. She understands.Emily apologizes to Annie for taking her clothes, and copying her hair. Especially for not waking her up for the sweat lodge. She volunteers to shave her head, and Annie finally cracks a smile. She also agrees they can start over. Emily sees her studying and gives her best advice. She should drink a whole can of orange soda through a piece of red licorice. She volunteers to help Annie run lines. Silver sees Teddy in the lunch line, and they play catch up a bit. She recognizes that Teddy was where Ian was, and Teddy overreacts to her asking if he saw him there. Combining that with Ian's boyfriend being closeted, Silver just might know their secret. Ivy got out and surfed again. When Dixon heads out, she offers to give him her meditation advice, but he passes. Teddy accuses Dixon of telling his secret, and that's why he has a blackmailer. Dixon says no, he didn't. Teddy accuses him of lying.Ivy meditates while she smokes weed and listens to appropriate music. She joins the gals at Guru Sona's party. Silver and Ade make the rounds. The music starts and a group of dancers perform, including Naomi. Guru Sona is their centerpiece. She thanks Naomi for donating the acreage so she can build her wellness center. Silver reacts in shocked disbelief. Ten acres? Silver and Ade aren't sure she wasn't taken. Naomi calls them downers, but doesn't lose her zen. Emily brings Annie licorice and orange soda to try to help, but she passes. She gets called in for her audition. Before she gets in there, Emily tells Annie that her mom is dating Ryan. Oh, so oops! She had NO idea Annie didn't know. Navid arrives, and Ade tries to apologize. He refuses to stay. Annie blows her audition badly. Silver joins Teddy at a campfire. She tells him she cares about him, and there's nothing he could say that would change that. He gets up to leave, and she tells him she knows about Ian. He blames Dixon, but she figured it out herself. He sits back down, and she asks how long he knew that he was into guys. Did he know when he was dating her? Because she didn't know. Teddy says that when he told her he loved her, he meant it. He doesn't want to be gay. He wants to get married, have kids and be normal. When people find out he's gay, that's all he will be. Everything's going to change.Silver tells him his friends will always be there for him. He doesn't know how he can ask people to be okay with who he is, when he's not okay with who he is. Silver says that there is nothing about him that's bad. He's not selfish, or a liar. He's not a cheater. He's one of the good guys. He's Teddy, and he's amazing. She loves him even more now that he knows who he is. She'll always be there for him. He's not in this alone. Annie slams her way home and yells at Deb for dating Mr. Matthews. She at least manages to blame Emily. However, her audition was a royal bust. Deb apologizes, she just didn't want anybody to know until she was sure it was serious. Annie asks if it is serious, but Deb doesn't know yet. She likes him. He makes her happy. Is Annie okay with them dating? She guesses. Yeah. If he makes her happy, she should go for it. Annie thinks she finally did okay with her audition. A young woman approaches Naomi and tells her she was so touched by her generosity, that she paid for the building. She alludes to being a "Golden Fruit", that means she's on a higher plane. She's Naomi's spiritual leader! Naomi finally realizes Guru Sona is a fraud. Ian and Teddy arrive hand-in-hand. Silver is happy, but everybody else looks stunned. Naomi turns and murmurs "Oh my gay." Silver begs everybody to accept him just as he is, he's the same Teddy he's always been. Dixon nods agreement while Ade realizes her gaydar is so broken. Teddy is a nervous wreck, but they have to just do it. Everybody scoots over so they can sit down together. Ian knows this might be a big surprise for everyone, but "I'm gay". Everybody laughs, Ivy more than most. She's a bit wasted. Naomi goes to give her speech, and busts Guru Sona for fraud. The guru totally plays her. The land is hers, and Naomi is obviously troubled and needs further guidance.Katherine calls and lets Emily know she got the part. Silver and Navid are horizontal again. She wants to blindfold his iquana. Ade arrives, Navid's little sister let him in. She drops her coat, and is wearing lingerie. He tells her he doesn't love her. She puts her coat back on and walks out. Silver comes back out, looking conflicted. Teddy and Ian drive around town, having a blast. They just chat and enjoy each other's company, "Out." Teddy thanks Ian for teaching him so much. Teddy is relieved the worst part is over. Ian says now Teddy doesn't have to worry about people blackmailing him with photos in his locker. Teddy realizes he never told Ian he found the photos in his locker. Ian owns it. He didn't actually want the money, he just wanted to shove Teddy out of the closet. Ian thinks it all worked out, but Teddy's been betrayed. He trusted Ian, more than he ever trusted anybody before. He can't see Ian anymore.It's over. Ade goes to Silver and tells her that it's over with Navid, and he's cheating on her. She found an earring in his room. Silver hugs her, and removes the earring's match from her own ear. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford :Lisa Waltz as Katherine Upton :Kyle Riabko as Ian Guest starring :Claudia Black as Guru Sona :Stephen Heat as Warwick Quotes :Teddy – "How am I supposed to ask someone to be okay about who I am, when I'm not?" :Silver – "I can't do this. I'm the other woman. I'm a cheater and a liar. And your iguana is judging me" Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *Navid breaks up with Adrianna *Adrianna realises that Navid was cheating on her *The scenes of Guru Sona's party were filmed at Vasquez Rocks Natural Area Park, a popular filming location that has appeared in many movies and TV shows including Star Trek, Roswell, Friends, and 24. The park is located north of Los Angeles, in Agua Dulce, California. Music *"All Day Day Light" by The Morning Benders *"Rest of Our Days" by Bourbon Rose *"Arabian Delight" by Kully B & Gussy G *"Daydreams" by Olivia Broadfiled *"Life's Too Short" by Wild Party *"Mercy" by Duffy *"Play That Song" by The High Decibels *"Queen Drum" by Young Galaxy *"Rolling in the Deep" by Adele *"Tanola Nomads" by Sainkho Namtchylak *"Vanishing Point" by Tal Bergman *"Young Free Rough" by Lover Lover Photos Allaboutaboytstill4.jpg 314ivy.jpeg Allaboutaboytstill6.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3